


A brother's embrace

by Jewell15



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alternative roles, Game Spoilers, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Incest, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewell15/pseuds/Jewell15
Summary: Chapter 3 AU where Korekiyo and Nee-san had switched places(and ages) and Angie is the protagonist. Contains spoilers for NDRV3.





	A brother's embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Nee-san has no canon name as of yet, so she’ll be referred to as that, even if it’ll sound kinda weird out of context. I’ll try to namedrop her as little as possible. I say this, yet fucked up with Mugi at the end.

 

“I… I thought it was time.”

The remaining students stand a few steps away from Nee-san, but stare into her gaze as she explains her motivations.

“After Amami-kun. After Hoshi-kun. I knew I was running out of adorable boys to use. Nii-san needed some friends, and you boys are all so beautiful… Except for Momota-kun and Gokuhara-kun. Nii-san’s not into buff boys.”

Kaito: “The hell are ya talkin’ about?”

“Nii-san is very lonely in the afterlife, you know? And Nii-san deserves anything, anything in the world. I’ll give him as much company as he pleasures.”

Tenko: “So that means…”

Angie: “You sacrificed Kokichi and Shuichi to your own delusions.”

Angie’s face grew ominous and dark, with her usual cheerful voice sounding faint. She wasn’t smiling, she just stared at Nee-san, who didn’t seem phased by Angie’s nature. She just stared back at her with a merciless smile on her face.

“I wouldn’t call them delusions. I can feel Nii-san is lonely-”

Angie: “You are delusional. Your brother isn’t going to find those two boys, since he’s not in heaven.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Angie dared walk closer towards Nee-san and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Himiko: “A-Angie! Stay away! What if she…!?”

She tilted forward and raised on her tippy toes to somewhat stare eye-to-eye with her. Their lips were dangerously close, although not to an uncomfortable degree.

Angie: “God says because if he’s anything like you, he’s rotting in hell like he deserves.”

Nee-san and Angie stare at each other for a while before grinning to one another, and Angie released her grip walking back to give Nee-san some space.

“Anything like me? Are you implying I’m in the wrong?”

Angie: “There is nothing justifiable about murdering fellow classmates.”

“But you should be considering my actions as a compliment. I believe Ouma-kun and Saihara-kun are worthy friends for the one closest to me.”

Maki: “You’re wrong. There is no afterlife. You just took the life of two boys without any remorse, and they’ll never be able to experience life ever again. Don’t you understand that?" 

Kaito: “Give Shuichi back!” 

“I already told you. I didn’t kill them. I simply took them from this world to another, the afterlife where Nii-san is.” 

Maki: “The afterlife doesn’t exist.”

“How can you be so sure? I’m sure, since Nii-san speaks to me about his time there. He speaks to me about how lonely he is.”

Maki: “That’s just your descent into madness." 

“Then how come when I felt Ouma-kun’s warmth, I felt Nii-san calling.”

Kaito: “Huh?”

 

-

 

Kokichi: “Hey! What are you doing here?”

Nee-san watches the figure of a small boy run towards her quickly.

“I could ask you the same question. Isn’t it a little late?”

Kokichi: “Ah, I was getting something from Angie-chan’s room.”

“One of the statues, perhaps?”

Kokichi: “You know me so well. Amami-chan’s, it is.”

“Of course. However, we don’t talk very much. How do you know that I’d know someone like you well?" 

Kokichi: “Huh? We’re part of a group, aren’t we? Or at least, that’s what you guys claim.”

“You’re right. It’s what they claim. However, you and I do not.”

Kokichi: “...Huh?”

Kokichi’s smile faded and his voice went deeper, it seemed he dropped his childish side entirely to take the conversation seriously.

“You’d like to be apart of the group, but you can’t, can you? You’re worried the moment you attach your trust to someone, they’ll hurt you. They’ll hurt you badly. Isn’t that right?”

Kokichi: “...”

“You see, I’m simply an observer. I’m also not apart of the group, but for different reasons. I am simply here to watch the group and admire the individual members’ flaws and ambitions. Doing so, I must say you really are cute.”

Kokichi: “Cute? Why cute of all things?”

“Behind that smile, you’re just afraid. A little coward. You fear for your own safety and don’t get to have the fun you want to. The way you claim you’re not normal, and that you’re really a psychotic cult leader of some sort. You have quite the imagination… You’re...”

Kokichi raised his arms to his chin and clasped them together. He backed away slowly, this isn’t safe. He should have known this was a bad idea.

“...Perfect.”

Kokichi: “...!”

Kokichi grabbed onto his temple and stumbled his feet over to try and stay standing. Why didn’t he run? He brought his hand from his temple to his sight to see red smeared onto it.

_It hurts._

_It hurts._

_It…_

Kokichi: “Haa...a…”

Kokichi fell forward and landed into the left arm of his attacker, who held a bloodied wooden plank in her right hand. He was losing consciousness.

“It’s okay, this will only hurt for a little bit.”

Kokichi: “...No… I can’t…”

_I’m feeling sick._

_My head hurts._

_Starting to… Rest._

_Am I… Being murdered?_

_No…_

_Please no…_

_Someone…_  

_Anyone…_

_I don’t want to…_

As Kokichi’s hand dropped limply, Nee-san felt the breaths of the unconscious little boy. She dropped the plank and wrapped her spare arm around him. This embrace, this warmth, it was just like how Nii-san felt when he needed her comfort.

“He’s calling.”

Kokichi would have probably forgotten his encounter with Nee-san by the time he awoke due to his attack. However, the warmth and emotions Nii-san gave back when the two could coexist in the same universe came back. Nii-san liked Kokichi. He wanted him.

She flipped Kokichi’s body up into a cradle position, and stared at his slumber. He looked like he was having a nightmare of some sort. He looked scared, likely due to the encounter while he was awake. His gentle but sorrow feared expression brought a light smile to Nee-san’s face.

 

-

 

After Kokichi denied anyone being allowed to enter his talent room, she managed to get pretty easily now the surveillance was rendered unconscious. Just like she expected, his talent room contained things from his previous misadventures, and things he must have held dear to him.

Nee-san carefully propped Kokichi to the floor to his knees and his body slouching forward. Luckily, he didn’t seem to fall down either direction and sat still. Nee-san continued to stare at his face for a little while before rubbing her finger across Kokichi’s temple to get some blood leaking from it.

He didn’t leak enough blood for his head injury to be noticeable, but it was enough for Nee-san to write a message behind Kokichi’s body in order to frame someone.

_Momota_

She then took the blood left on her finger and smeared some of it onto Kokichi’s left pinkie finger. She placed her hand onto his chest and gave a gentle push back, causing Kokichi is fall back onto his side and over the message. His breathing started to increase, and get faster. He seems to be waking up soon, which means he has a durable body.

She had to dispose of him quick, since he seems to be a slippery one who would get away the next chance he gets. Nee-san looked down at Kokichi’s body, lying on his side with his arms laid out, yet not stretched out too far while peacefully resting. It was time. She pulled out an old gift from her brother: a sword which she promised to use for all of her killings, and readied it into position.

Kokichi’s soft skin was cut through like knife through butter, as Nee-san plunged the sword into the side of his neck, and his pale neck slowly faded to red. She lifted the sword and watched Kokichi’s blood pour out from his neck as his breathing got both slower and rougher. She stood and watched the life fade from the boy and his blood increase until finally… His breathing stopped, his fingers grew limp, his skin turned completely white and no sign of movement or resistance came from him.

Upon exiting, Nee-san stepped over Kokichi’s corpse, making sure not to get blood on her shoes, and sealed the door from the inside before closing it, which locked the door.

 

-

 

Tenko: “What do you mean, it’s locked!?”

Shuichi: “I can’t open the door.”

Shuichi rattles on the door of Kokichi’s talent room, believing they finally have a chance to sneak in and figuring out what he’s hiding.

Kaito: “The bastard probably expected us to do this and locked the door. He has a thing for lock picking, doesn’t he?”

Maki: “Stand aside.”

Shuichi moved over as Maki walked over to try and pick the lock herself. Instead of trying to open the door passively, she uses her knife to completely destroy both the handle and lock, causing the door to be lightly pushed open.

Shuichi: “Nice work, Harukawa-san.”

Shuichi placed his hand on the door to open, and paused for a little. Should he really be doing this? The group was harsh on Kokichi when he didn’t want anyone to see inside.

Tsumugi: “Be careful, Saihara-kun.”

Shuichi turned to Mugi and nodded before pressing forward.

Nee-san stood at the back of the group so nobody would notice her orgasmic smile as the group found Kokichi on the floor to the room’s right covered in strange red liquid. Everyone rushed into the room while Nee-san slowly walked inside, Shuichi, Kaito, Maki and Himiko already by Kokichi’s side.

Shuichi: “Ouma-kun!”

Shuichi quickly placed his hand onto Kokichi’s wrist, only to be disappointed by his beliefs being true.

Shuichi: “No pulse.”

Kaito: “He’s dead.”

The body discovery happened seconds afterwards in the background of Nee-san’s ears as she thought…

_Nii-san was right. Humanity truly is beautiful._

 

-

 

Shuichi: “Society of ten thousand members, eh?”

During investigation, Shuichi found an… Interesting image in Kokichi’s talent room. A photograph of Kokichi himself with nine other people dressed in a similar uniform. He looks happy in the image. Shuichi stared as he heard voices behind him who were investigating Kokichi’s corpse.

Maki: “To be honest, it serves him right for poking his nose in other people’s business.”

Angie: “I tried to tell him about god’s warning, but he still opposed the student council. This is his way of paying the punishment.”

Miu: “Hyah hya hya! The fuckin’ brat deserved it after being such a pretentious little bitch!”

Kaito: “I’m not gonna be too hard on him now of all times, but… I can’t say I didn’t see this comin’ for the fucker.”

As Shuichi heard the negative comments from the other members right beside Kokichi’s corpse while simultaneously staring at the photograph, he covered his face from the others further and further before-

Kaito: “Huh? Oi, Shuichi!”

…He ran past the group and out of the door, away from the crime scene.

Shuichi: “Haah… Haaah… Haaah…”

Why? Shuichi had no special feelings for Kokichi. He was a friend, but not much else. He was especially tricky and rude, not to mention antagonised the others, but…

Shuichi: “...He’s just like us. Stop it.”

Shuichi whispered under his breath.

“You sound upset.”

Shuichi: “Huh?”

Nee-san approached Shuichi, the two alone in the dark corridor.

“Do you want to find him?”

Shuichi: “What are you…?”

Nee-san, a good two meters apart from Shuichi, stretched her arm forward and held out her hand.

“Do you want him to rest in peace?”

Shuichi: “...Are you talking about Ouma-kun?”

“I can help you talk to him.”

Shuichi: “...Temporarily?”

Nee-san smiled and placed her sharp fingernails on to her cherry lips.

“Your decision.”

Shuichi stares into Nee-san’s hand before lifting his hand slowly and trembling towards hers.

 

-

 

Shuichi: “No-...! Haugh…!”

Shuichi coughed up blood almost instantly from his injury. Nee-san shoving a sword right through his neck while the both of them are standing and conscious. Shuichi quickly lost balance and fell to the floor once Nee-san removed the sword for his neck.

Shuichi: “Ha...ck...!”

“You know, Saihara-kun, I’d say you’re even better than Ouma-kun.”

Shuichi: “No…”

“You’re the perfect little friend for Nii-san. He’ll love everything about you.”

Shuichi: “I… Promised… Akama...stu-san…!”

“Ah, now that you mention it, Akamatsu-san would be an ideal best friend for me, too. What a lovely parallel. Too bad she died so early.”

As Nee-san tried to walk past Shuichi, who was slowly bleeding out, he quickly grabbed onto her leg to keep her still.

“Hm?”

Shuichi: “...”

“Nothing to say, I see. You’ll have transported by enough time. Just be patient.”

Shuichi: “...”

“Maybe you’ll meet up with Akamatsu-san and Ouma-kun in the afterlife. You’ll have old friends too.”

Shuichi grabbed harder onto her leg.

Shuichi: “You’ve got… That… Wrong…!”

Nee-san then propped down near the floor to get a look at Shuichi’s face. He was clearly struggling to stay awake.

“Here, let me give you a hand.”

Nee-san grabbed Shuichi by the neck and brought him to eye level, not an impressive feat considering their current position. She then held Shuichi into an embrace within seconds, and pressed her lips against his.

Shuichi: “...!”

Nee-san wouldn’t let go, no matter how much Shuichi pulled and muffled around. She was determined to take his last breath.

Shuichi: “Mph…! Mmhhh…”

Shuichi didn’t want to die. Not after his promise, and not so pointlessly. However, Nee-san’s tight grip wouldn’t unhand him, and his eyes started to wrinkle up until his arm drooped down completely. If he wasn’t dead, he was at least unconscious. She dragged his body to the side of his wall, and propped his back against it before exiting the room.

 

-

 

Kaito: “No way…! Shuichi!”

Kaito immediately ran over to Shuichi’s body as Himiko, Angie and Maki stood by the door. Kaito checked both Shuichi’s neck and hand for a pulse, but to no luck. He couldn’t give up.

Kaito: “Shuichi, say something!”

The body discovery went off. Kaito wouldn’t give up.

Kaito: “Anything!”

Maki and the others called out to him, but to no luck. Kaito held onto Shuichi’s hand, and watched as it slowly felt cold. It wasn’t until then that he accepted the truth. After staring at the blood dripping from  the side of his mouth, He let go of Shuichi’s palm, stood to his feet and wiped tears from his eyes thinking the girls couldn’t see. He was wrong.

 

-

 

SCRUM DEBATE: Is Momota Kaito the culprit?

He isn’t: Angie Yonaga, Kaito Momota, Maki Harukawa, Kiibo, Tsumugi Shirogane

He is: Miu Iruma, Nee-san, Himiko Yumeno, Tenko Chabashira, Gonta Gokuhara

Start…

Miu: “Ouma wrote Momota’s name in blood, didn’t he!?”

Kiibo: “Except Ouma-kun usually adds a ‘chan’ suffix to things, yet he didn’t use it here.”

Himiko: “Not sure how that means anything. He could have easily made the suffix up to screw around like a kid some more.”

Maki: “Furthermore, Ouma has proven to us that he’s right handed, yet the blood was found on the pinkie of his left hand, not even his index finger.”

Tenko: “Momota-san had no alibi when Saihara-san was killed, right?”

Tsumugi: “He wasn’t the only one though, since Nee-san and Chabashira-san claim to have been alone while Momota-kun caught up with the others afterwards.”

Gonta: “That still leaves him likely.”

Kaito: “If you seriously think I’d kill Shuichi, even with no motive this time, you guys are off your fuckin’ rocker!”

 

-

 

“So… Do you understand now?”

Kaito: “Understand what!? You’re fuckin’ insane!”

“Ki, Ki, Ki… What about you, Yonaga-san?”

Nee-san turn to Angie, who looks down at her feet before looking up back at her.

Angie: “Nothing’s changed. God says that you can rot in hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm not a very good writer. This was based on an AU that /drg/ thought up where Korekiyo was the one who passed away, and Nee-san were to participate in the killing game instead. Both Ouma and Angie as well as Saihara and Tenko are the 2nd and 4th shortest boy, which is why their roles are switched. Unfortunately, I couldn't do much with Tenko because I honestly don't know how to put her in an antagonistic rival role.


End file.
